


A Song for Stucky

by Bby_Gunagee



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ant-Man might join in later, Avengers Tower, Contest, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Incomplete, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Multiple chapters, Sam talks about his song forever before he plays it, Short Chapters, Song fic, Steve and Bucky are very patient, Steve and Bucky dont understand couple songs, Team Bonding, There is no angst, audience particapation, everyone knows about stucky, probably, that means you guys, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bby_Gunagee/pseuds/Bby_Gunagee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony decides 'My Boyfriends Back' is the ultimate Stucky couple song, he accidentally starts a team wide contest to find the most perfect song. Cue plenty of fluffy Avengers antics. This work is currently on hiatus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 'My Boyfriends Back'

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute little drabble. The events of Civil War are not a thing in this universe. I wrote this in like half an hour on a whim, and it is unedited, forgive me.

“Rogers! I found you and Bucky the perfect couple song!” Tony announced, coming into the common room of the tower. 

“And what exactly is a couple song?” 

“A song that describes someone’s relationship obviously.” 

“And what are you basing this choice on exactly?” Bucky cut in, shifting slightly next to Steve. 

“Well, one, its old, though not as old as you” Steve glared at him, “and two, from what I’ve heard, Barnes was always saving your ass from fights, so I give you the perfect song for your relationship. Jarvis?”

“Yes sir” 

“Play ‘my boyfriend’s back’”

“Yes sir, now playing ‘My Boyfriends Back’ by the Angels”

By the time the song ended, Sam had fallen off the sofa he was laughing so hard. Bucky was laughing himself, while Steve smiled. The rest pf the Avengers, who were scattered around the room were in various states of hilarity – except Thor, who was a bit confused.

“Was I, or was I not right?” Tony asked, spreading his arms triumphantly.

“I guess you were right” Steve conceded. “Bucky was always ‘rescuing me’” he said with air quotes. 

“Well, while I still don’t quite understand the whole couple song thing, that song is pretty great.” Bucky added. “1940’s me would have gotten a real kick out of that.” 

“Well,” said Sam, “I think this is the start of a contest to find the most perfect Steve and Bucky couple song. I think I can do better than Tony”  
“Oh you do, do you?”

“Yes I do.” 

“Well then gentlemen” Natasha cut in “Let the games begin.”


	2. 'My Best Friend'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint enters the contest, and a scoreboard is born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to BlackAbyss for suggesting this song. It's definitely going in my Stucky playlist :)

Clint became the second person to play a ‘Stucky song’ after a mission one day.

“You know how we’re competing to find a Stucky song? I’ve got one.”

“You have?” Steve sat up a bit, no longer flopped on the sofa next to Bucky. “That was fast.” 

“Well Captain, I was out, and I heard this song, and I thought to myself ‘if there ever was a song to describe the relationship between Steve and Bucky, it is this one. No other song could so perfectly capture the sad and weirdly codependent nature of Stucky with just enough country twang.’ So I wrote down the title, and I now present, for your listening pleasure, My Best Friend.”

Unlike the first song, which had everyone in stiches, this song was so sweet, that you just couldn’t laugh. Even Tony had to admit that this song was a score. 

“Well everyone,” Sam announced from his spot on the floor, (he hadn’t been fast enough to snag a place on the couch), “That’s the song to beat, and I intend to do just that.” 

“Speaking of your desire to win this ridiculous contest, I thought you’d be the next to play one.” Bucky shifted on the couch. “If you want to win, you’re going to have to enter.”

“Well Barnes, I am searching for the perfect song. The first thing I hear while grocery shopping won’t do. A lot of careful consideration will go into my choice.” 

“If we’re making this a contest,” Bruce cut in “Shouldn’t we have a score board or something?”

“Good point Bruce. I’ll take care of that, and we can score it based on a vote. Capsicle and Barnes’s can be the judges.” Tony thought for a moment “JARVIS?”

“Yes sir”

“Place an order for a white board please.”

“Right away sir. Anything else?”

“Not at the moment no.”

“Well, that should be hear in a couple of days, and then this contest can really start. Do you think we should let non Avengers participate, like Fury and such?” Ooh! We could make an online pole! This is gonna be awesome!”

“Tony.”   
“Yes Cap?”  
"Let’s not put anything online, alright? I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Your no fun.”

“Well right now I think I’d like to be no fun somewhere with food. Come on, we’ll discuss couple songs later. I’m hungry.”

“I second the motion.” Bucky stood up and put his hand out to Steve. “Let’s go get something to eat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my second chapter, once again, if you have a song, or a character you think should play them a song, put it in a comment below. Have a lovely day!!! Xxx


	3. 'Learn to Love Again'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda plays her choice during Avenger movie day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay updates two days in a row! Thank you NurseDarry for submitting this song. If you have a song you think is perfect, or someone you think should play one for them, put it in a comment. Enjoy!!

For a couple of weeks, no one played a new song. The scoreboard arrived, and was set up in the living room. So far, only Tony had placed a vote (for his own song, which is when the rule that you can’t vote for yourself was enacted). After that though, a level 5 disaster had forced them to move their contest to the back burner. Once they got home however, it was a different story. 

Wanda waited a whole day after they got back to play her choice. After everyone had slept for about 17 hours, and had a large breakfast, they had gathered in the main room to watch movies. 

“Alright everyone, pay attention.” Wanda said, crossing her arms over her chest. “I have found the perfect couple song, and if you would like to hear it, pause that ridiculous movie.”

Tony had decided that Steve and Bucky absolutely had to see Galaxy Quest. Right now. 

“Thank you” Wanda smiled at Bruce, who had paused. “JARVIS?”

“Yes Miss” 

“Play Learn to love Again”

“Right away. Now playing learn to love again by Lawson” 

Bucky and Steve seemed to really like this song, or at least they cuddled closer to each other as it was playing.

“That was a really sweet song Wanda.” 

“Thank you Steve.”

“I’m going to put it on the scoreboard!” Tiny jumped up excitedly, and almost fell on his face when he tripped over Clint, who was sitting on the floor today.

“If you don’t mind my asking, how did you choose that song?” Bucky asked.

“Well, I heard the line ‘that you and I could learn to love again after all this time’, and considering the time that passed between your meeting and now, I just thought it was appropriate.”

“I really liked that line myself” Steve said softly “Thank you for playing that Wanda.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Not that this isn’t sweet and everything, but Jason is about to battle a rock monster.” 

“We talked about this Clint. No spoiling.” Natasha reprimanded. “Just because you’ve seen the movie a thousand times, doesn’t mean everyone has.” 

“Yeah yeah, lecture me later. Sit down Wanda so we can continue.” 

“All right.”

“Press play Bruce.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you for reading everyone!


	4. 'Gone Gone Gone'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story Steve tells reminds Bruce of a song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to LexiEverdean for suggesting this song. And thank you to all of the people who write headcanons that inspired Steve's story. I hope you enjoy, and as always if you have a song you'd like to be featured or a character you think should take part in this madness put it in a comment. Xxx

The next song was played only a day after the first, and this one wasn’t even planned. The team had been gathered in the living room, not doing anything in particular, just talking. Steve had been persuaded to tell a story about the past, a rare occurrence. 

“So, I think this must have been a couple of weeks before I ‘died’.” Steve began. “We had gone back to base, thank God, I really hate camping. Anyway, we’re back at the base, and Bucky and I were kissing outside the mess hall, and we didn’t hear the approaching footsteps, because it had just rained. So here we are, and all of a sudden, someone clears their thought behind me. I then experienced about five seconds of sheer panic, as Bucky and I pulled apart. So I whip around, and there’s Peggy, and she just says ‘Captain Rogers, do not try to tell me that that was not what it looked like, because we both know that would be a lie.’ And then she looks at Bucky and says ‘Your hair is a mess, make sure you fix it before the meeting.’ Then she just walked away mustering something about ‘useless queer boys’.” Steve finished, barely containing his laughter. Everyone around him was already laughing. Clint was laughing so hard he didn’t even seem to be breathing anymore. 

“Bucky died four days later, and it was Peggy who eventually found me in a blown out bar, trying to get drunk. I don’t think I had ever cried that hard, not even when my mother died. And Peggy, she just says ‘You know, Bucky wouldn’t want you to cry like this. He would want you to carry on. I know you’ll never stop loving him, but he wouldn’t want you to mourn like this.’ And so, I finished my mission, I made sure that I finished. Only then did I put the plane in the ocean.” The room was silent for a moment. 

“You know.” Said Bruce. “That kind of reminds me of a song, the bit about never stopping loving him. JARVIS play Gone Gone Gone.”

“Yes sir. Now playing Gone Gone Gone by Philips Philips.”

“Wow. That song really does fit them. I’m impressed, and you weren’t even planning that.” Tony said. “I definitely think that needs to be part of the contest. Also Rogers?”

“Yes Tony?”

“I can’t believe you don’t like camping, what kind of boy scout are you?”

“I’ve told you this already, I was never a boy scout.” Sighed Steve exasperatedly. 

“We were born and raised in the city Stark. Our first camping experiences were in a war zone, what do you expect?”

“You know; I hadn’t actually thought about that.” 

“That was a good song though Bruce, I think that’s my favorite I’ve heard so far.” He smiled. “What did you think Bucky?”

“I thought it was very good Stevie.” 

“If you thought that was good just wait until you hear mine.”

“When are we gonna get to hear this wonder song?”

“Patience Barnes, patience. All in good time.”

“Can we hear another story? Please?” Clint whined, he could be such a child. 

“I guess. So this must have been when I was about fourteen…”


	5. 'Little Do You Know'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has a bad day, Steve cooks and Natasha plays a song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to BlackAbyss for another excellent song submission. This chapter is a little angstier than the ones before, but I hope you guys like it. If you think Peter Parker should be included in this madness let me know, and as always, if you have a song or a character you'd like to see featured, comment it below and it might be used. Xxx

It was one of Bucky’s bad days. One of the days where he felt like he couldn’t trust himself at all. One of the days where he didn’t even want to get up. He had been plagued by nightmares all night, and had only gotten a couple of hours of sleep in the end. Steve hadn’t had much sleep either, because he woke up every time Bucky did. Every time this happened, Bucky just wanted to lay in their room. He didn’t want to face anyone. When Steve woke up, Bucky was finally sleeping. As quietly as he could, he crept out into the kitchen. 

“Morning Nat.”

“Morning Rogers, did you sleep well?”

“Not great, Bucky’s having a bad day.” Steve frowned. 

“Say no more.”

“I just wish I could help him, you know? It makes me feel so useless to see him upset like that.” There was a long pause. “Well. Have you eaten?”

“Not yet.”

“In that case, if you want to go get the others, we can have pancakes. I’ll make them.” Natasha nodded, and went to get the others.

Any person with a brain could figure out that the offer to make breakfast was Steve distracting himself. When Bucky had first moved in, and the bad days had been more frequent, there had been a never ending stream of baked goods and dinners all cooked by Steve; cooking was his favorite coping mechanism. Natasha knew this, and went to go find anyone who happened to be conscious to come and eat what was sure to be a mountain of pancakes. 

After breakfast, Steve went out for a run with Sam, Bucky continued to lay in the dark, and Natasha listened to a lot of music. Steve was likely to force Bucky to come out and have dinner, and Natasha was planning to play a song for that stupid contest Stark had dreamt up. Steve and Bucky both seemed to be enjoying the contest, and maybe it would cheer Bucky up. that was what Natasha was hoping anyway. Eventually, she came across the perfect song. 

Dinner that night was spaghetti with garlic bread and pie for desert. As expected, Steve did insist Bucky come out to have dinner. After they had desert, Natasha stood up before Bucky could go back to bed. 

“I have decided to take part in this ridiculous couple song contest. I listened to a lot of music, and after much deliberation and pondering of your relationship, I settled upon this as the perfect song for ‘Stucky’.” She pressed play. 

When the song ended, Bucky looked like he was going to cry. Steve put his arm around him. 

“You ok?” 

Bucky nodded. “I just really like that song is all. It’s really nice.” 

Steve kissed his forehead. “It is isn’t it? You wanna go back to bed? Or do you want to watch a movie?”

Bucky kissed him. “I’ll watch a movie with you.”

“Excellent.” They both stood up. “Anyone have a movie that we absolutely must see?” 

“How about the lion king?” Tony suggested. “That’s always a good one to watch.” He turned to Pepper. “You get popcorn and I’ll put the movie in?” She smiled.

“Sure.”

Everyone else went to get settled in the movie room, except Natasha. First she went to put her entry on the scoreboard.   
Little Go You Know went up next to Gone Gone Gone. Nat smiled, her song had had just the affect she intended. She turned out the lights in the main room, and went to join her friends to watch a ridiculous movie about animated lions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I finally included Pepper!! Now I just need to put more Thor in.


	6. 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Natasha collaborate, and there are waffles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically part two of the previous chapter, and it was a lot of fun to write. I actually put Thor in (lol) and I hope you enjoy it. I couldn't leave you guys with a vaguely angsty chapter :) Xxx

The team woke up the next morning, sprawled across various chairs in the viewing room. Steve and Bucky went to fix breakfast, Tony and Pepper set the table, and the others tided up from last night’s movie. Steve and Bucky had really seemed to enjoy the Lion King, or at least what they saw of it before falling asleep.  
Sam cornered Nat in by the movie case, where she was putting it away. 

“Nat?”

“Yes Sam?”

“I have an idea.”

“What kind of idea?”

“A good one. You know how we were the original Steve squad?”

“Sure, but don’t call us that, it sounds dumb.”

“Whatever” Sam continued, “We should dedicate Can You Feel the Love tonight to Steve and Barnes, we can enter it in the song contest together. It would be hilarious.”

“Oh, all right. It would be pretty funny. We can play it after breakfast.”

“Perfect.” 

When everyone made it into the kitchen, they discovered that Steve and Bucky had made waffles for breakfast. No one was more excited about this fact than Thor, though Clint gave him a run for his money. After everyone was full and just sitting around the table talking Sam decided to make the announcement. 

“If I may have your attention please? Nat and I have a song to dedicate to our beloved super soldiers.”

“Both of you together?” Tony asked, “is that allowed?” 

“Sure, why not.” Steve shrugged. “What exactly is this song you guys have collaborated on?”

“Well, when we were watching the Lion King last night, I realized that Nat and I were basically Steve’s Tamone and Pumba, and therefor Can You Feel the Love Tonight was definitely a song we should play for you. Nat agreed, though we haven’t had time to work out who’s Tamone, and who’s Pumba.” 

“Natasha is definitely Tamone.” Tony said.

“Yeah probably.” Clint agreed. Bruce nodded. 

“Are you saying I’m a gassy warthog?” Sam asked. “Because if so, I am offended.”

“I’m sure they’re not saying that.” Steve said consolingly. 

“They’re just saying that Nat is the one in charge.” Bucky added, smiling. 

“Can we debate which cartoon animal our friends are later; I would like to listen to the song.” Thor said. “It was quite enjoyable last night.” 

“Right away. JARVIS?”

“Yes sir?”

“Play Can You Feel the Love Tonight form the Lion King.”

“Right away sir.” 

As the song played, everyone who knew the words sang along, and those who did not (Steve, Bucky and Thor) danced. 

“That was the first time I’ve gotten you to dance with me in the 21st century Stevie,” Bucky laughed, “we should do that more often.”

Steve smiled at him. “We should Buck.” 

Thor wrote the song on the scoreboard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comment if you have a song or a character you think should be featured. Thank you for reading!! :)


	7. 'One Call Away'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team goes out for some bonding, Pepper gets in on the song action, and rules are written.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again to BlackAbyss for the song, and thank you to everyone who continues to read this trash story. Xxx

The next player, resulted in the creation of the Official Stucky Couple-Song Contest Rules (you have to write it like that, shut up Steve).  
The whole team and Pepper had been had had a day off all at once, a rare occasion. To celebrate the planets aligning, they decided to go out and do something fun. Going to an amusement park won by popular vote, and so off they went to Coney Island. 

“Hey Bucky?” 

“Yeah Steve?”

“Remember the last time we were here?”

“The time you threw up? And we made out under the peer?”

“That’s the one.”

“You guys made out in public?” Tony sounded shocked, “Wasn’t that dangerous?”

“A bit yeah, but we didn’t get caught.” Steve said with a shrug. 

“I’m more interested in which ride you threw up in.” Natasha said “I want to take you on it.” 

“Unfortunately, that ride has been replaced.” Bucky said sadly. 

“How do you know that?” 

“I looked it up, I wanted to take him on it too.”

“You’re both horrible, I’m walking with Sam. He won’t make me vomit for fun.” Everyone laughed. 

“I want to ride a carousel, want to come Tony?”

“Of course.” As they walked away, Pepper turned back to look at them. 

“Don’t lose anyone, and no making Steve puke. We’ll meet up with you at Coney’s cones for ice-cream in an hour.” 

oO0Oo 

After a day of rides, hotdogs, and discovering that Steve could still get sunburnt, the Avengers were back home. 

They had been playing charades, for a while when Pepper decided she was actually going to participate in one of Tony’s ridiculous contests. ‘There’s a first time for everything’ she thought to herself as Bruce tried to guess what Thor was acting out. She let the game come to a natural pause as Tony and Clint tried to prove for the third time that Steve and Bucky were cheating before she interrupted. 

“You know, I was reading through you guys’ files, which I totally don’t have access to by the way, and I found some really cute stuff in you and Steve’s.” She gestured to Bucky. “I completely blame the ridiculous contest for this, but it actually made me think of a song.” 

“Is she allowed to enter?” Clint wanted to know “isn’t this just a team thing?”

“I don’t see why she shouldn’t be allowed, I wanted to post this online.”

“I would like to hear her entry.” Steve said. 

“I wanna know what ‘really cute stuff she found in our files.”

“Yeah, what did you find?”

“Oh, mostly stuff about you two rescuing each other. And a couple of footnotes about you guys from some of the other commandoes.”

“The commandoes knew about you guys?” Bruce asked.

“We’re not exactly subtle. They didn’t really care.” Steve said. “They even came up with a bunch of ridiculous codes about it.” 

“Like RLB. They thought it was hilarious to tell new soldiers that RLB was what held the group together.”

“The only thing that brought them more joy than that was calling Bucky mom, or Mrs. Rogers.” 

“I’ve never understood why they called me mom.”

“It’s because of your protective nature, and tendency to fuss at them when they did stupid things.” 

“That was just reflex from living with you Punk.”

“Jerk.”

“Can we hear the song now,” Clint asked. “We need to write official contest rules, and that will take a while.”

Thor looked confused, “Why do we need official rules?”

“Because this is a big official contest now, so it needs official rules.” Tony said happily. 

“Guys, you’ve gone on another tangent. We can discuss rules later, now let’s hear the song.” Natasha smiled at Pepper. “If you would?”

“JARVIS?”

“Yes miss?”

“Play One Call Away.”

“Now playing One Call Away by Charlie Puth.” 

‘I’m only one call away,  
I’ll be there to save the day,’

“It’s you Buck.”

“Are you saying I’m superman?” Bucky teased. “I think he’s a different comic company punk.”

“You know what I mean.” 

‘You and me can make it anywhere,  
For now, we can stay here for a while  
Cause you know, I just wanna see you smile’

“It really is us.” Steve kissed him.”

“Alright, break it up. No PDA on the couch.” Sam reprimanded, he was smiling though, so he probably wasn’t mad. Bucky flipped him off anyway. 

“What did you think of the song?” Pepper asked.

“It was very sweet, though I don’t know if it can compete with last times singing lions.” Steve teased.

“That’s why we need to make an online poll Cap, then we wouldn’t have to decide.”

“I really think we should be out before you post an official Stucky song contest.”

“You should come out then.”

“Maybe.”

“Now we should set out the rules. I will help, I know much about law.” Thor interrupted. 

“Yes! Come on Thor, and everyone else as well. Time’s a wasting.”

The song was put on the board in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not live in New York, and I have never been to Coney Island, so any mistakes are due to that. The bit about RLB is based on a fic by the lovely tolieawake's I Love You Like RLB which you should definitely go and read if you haven't already. As always if you have a song or a character you think should be featured, put it in a comment. Thank you for reading!!! Xxx

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter in this ridiculous story I have started. If you have a song you think should be included, put it in the comments, and it will probably be used. If you have a specific character you think should suggest it, add that as well. Thank you in advance to anyone who sends in a suggestion! I am making a playlist to go along with the story!!  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLc6dXyhly01kiE1vL0dE46-YqPGM6TdGB give it a listen!! Xxx


End file.
